The present invention is directed to a method for collecting, managing and reporting feedlot data and feed additive consumption data. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method of collecting information gathered from standard livestock accounting and medical systems, managing the information, and reporting the information in a useful format.
The beef industry in particular is constantly evolving and, recently, began consolidating. As a result, cattle and beef marketing methods have evolved at a rapid rate. Branded beef, while still a small portion of the total beef supply, is growing in volume as packers and retailers look for ways to differentiate and add value to their products. Many “blockbuster” patents covering animal health products are also expiring thereby leading to competition from generic manufacturers. These generic manufacturers are looking for ways to acquire market share from the pioneer manufacturers while managing price erosion.
This environment in the beef industry is driving a need for accurate, timely information and knowledge that enables feedlot managers, marketing managers, loan managers, and the like, to guide their companies, and that enables nutritionists, veterinarians, and others to understand and improve the effects of animal health products (e.g., feed additives, etc.). While the beef industry currently uses sophisticated accounting and medical system software to track individual feedlot or packer performance, there is a need in the art for a system to collect data from many sources in a meaningful way so as to provide valuable knowledge and information to the players in this ever-changing industry in order to aid feeders, packers, animal health companies, and the like to identify strengths, weaknesses, opportunities and niches that may be exploited. While the beef industry is referred to specifically herein, it should be appreciated that the methods disclosed herein are not limited to beef applications.